


Partners In Crime— Well, Against Crime

by Visionsofdazzlingrooms



Series: Not Without My Muse [2]
Category: Blue Bloods (TV)
Genre: Danny’s partners, F/M, Linda’s reactions, does she like them?, lindanny, now as in my world now, partners, pilot episode till now, request answered
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:14:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27497779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Visionsofdazzlingrooms/pseuds/Visionsofdazzlingrooms
Summary: Does Linda like Danny’s partners? Is she jealous of the young, vibrant, perky ladies? Do the males treat her well?Requested by Hellfire32
Relationships: Danny Reagan/Linda Reagan
Series: Not Without My Muse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2017271
Comments: 24
Kudos: 3





	Partners In Crime— Well, Against Crime

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hellfire32](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellfire32/gifts).



> I tried to put the partners in order of appearance from the pilot episode to the present (the present in my world).
> 
> Partners:  
> Marcus King  
> Ava Hotchkiss  
> Jackie Curatola  
> Kate Lansing  
> Candice “Mac” McElroy  
> Maria Baez

Marcus King

Linda liked Marcus King. He was funny, smart, and always made her feel like an equal. He never looked down at her like she was an inconvenience when he talked to her husband and she was there. He never made her feel unwanted or un-welcomed. She liked him because he'd tell her time and time again he'd have her husband's back, and make sure he came home to her alive. 

Linda liked Marcus King, and was sorry to see him transfer to a different precinct. 

************  
Ava Hotchkiss  
For the most part, Linda liked Ava Hotchkiss. She was nice and took her job seriously. Linda didn't, however, like how Ava was hard on her husband, Danny. Yes, sometimes Danny needed to be yelled at in order to get something through that thick head of his.... but to hear Danny tell it, it seemed harsh. Of course, Danny was prone to exaggeration, so she wasn't so sure how much she could rely on.... 

The wife didn't get to know Ava that much, as she had only seen her once or twice, but all in all, Linda was pretty sure she liked Ava. 

************  
Jackie Curatola 

Linda mostly liked Jackie Curatola. She was quick witted, put Danny in his place, and took her job very seriously. It was just that.... sometimes, it seemed as though Jackie was flirting with Danny. It was probably just Linda's green eye making itself known, but something sat wrong with her. 

Over the weeks of getting to know Jackie further, she realized it wasn't the borderline flirting that set her off. (Danny was immune to flirtations, he only had eyes for his wife). Linda concluded something was going on with Jackie, and she wanted to know what. So she asked the detective one time. Jackie said with her Celiac's Disease, it was hard to keep getting the strength and energy to work. She said it was taking its toll on her mentally. Linda had wanted to tell Danny, since he and Jackie were good friends from way back, but she didn't want him worrying. Linda did tell Danny Jackie had Celiac's, but she kept the brunette's mental health out of the conversation.

**********  
Kate Lansing 

At first, Linda didn't like Kate Lansing. She didn't know what it was; maybe it was that damned green eye, but once Danny dismissed the idea of Kate being cute, the green eye went away. So it had to be something else...

Linda never put her finger on why she didn't like Kate at first. She had racked her brain for hours, trying to come up with a reason why she didn’t like her. 

Over the course of getting to know Kate, Linda started to warm up to her. Kate was spunky and matched wits with Danny. She didn’t let him intimidate her (not that he ever did that on purpose, he was just a lot too handle at first), and Linda liked that. 

Linda’s opinion changed greatly when Kate helped prove Danny wasn’t a drug dealer. In fact, Kate sort of acted like Danny on that case. She completely ignored the warrant, which is something he would’ve done, claiming she couldn’t hear him. 

Of course, Linda would forever be grateful- as she was to all the people who kept her Danny safe and out of danger. Just... something about Kate. 

Linda would never get the chance to figure out what had nagged her about the young, blonde detective. Kate was gone so quickly, she really didn't get a chance to know the young lady. But she’d never forget her, never. 

******************  
Candice "Mac" McElroy 

Linda liked Mac. She was spunky, sarcastic, and defied gender norms. Mac served in the military- Linda thanked her for her service- meaning she knew the torment Danny had gone through. And that meant she could have more patience when he went into that "state". 

Linda had actually taken Mac out for coffee once, before she left the state. They mainly talked about Danny- the only real thing they had in common. It was a nice little coffee date nonetheless, and the Mom wished Candice McElroy stayed. 

*********  
Maria Baez

Linda had met Maria Baez in the summer of 2003. The blonde was heavily pregnant, exhausted, and annoyed at the time, and had really hoped she had made a good first impression. She had a feeling she gave off the wrong vibes. 

Later, on their next meeting, Linda had apologized profusely. "I'm so sorry if I didn't make a good first impression. I was tired and sore and just generally cranky-"

Baez had held up her hand. "Say no more. Hormones are a bitch."

And that was when Linda knew she would become friends with the Latina. Baez had moved on to another precinct, on another force. (Drug force or something, Linda couldn't remember). When it was evident Baez was staying, Linda was glad. 

She and Baez were now the best of friends, and they tried to have a girls' night with Erin and Nicky every month. Recently, Eddie Janko (Jamie's partner and not so secret crush) had been joining in on the fun. They would go to a sappy, over-acted, over-produced romantic movie together and get drinks afterwards. They'd usually go to a boutique to get fancy coffees or teas, because Nicky was still underaged. 

Out of all Danny's partners, Linda liked Maria Baez the best.


End file.
